Humungousaur
Humungousaur, or "humongous dinosaur," is a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance : Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his tail gains big spikes. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo 10 : Appearences : *The Elemental Lords *Attack of Eunice Kurt 10 : Appearences : *TBA Abilities : He has great strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, using dimensional displacement (according to Dwayne McDuffie) growing up to sixty-one feet in height (making him Ben's third largest alien right after Waybig and Ultimate Humongousaur). His strength increases as he grows, and his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Recently Humongousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. Super Form : Super Humungousaur has metal plates covering his body, and he can create a loud screeching sound from his mouth. He is much larger. His metal scales protect him form weaponry, lasers, and some missiles. Ben 10: Star Command Files : *The Revenge of Vilgax (Part 2; goes Ultimate) *To Z or not to Z (goes Ultimate) *Return to the Past *Crisis on Terradino (twice; goes Ultimate) *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray (fused with Brainstorm) *Planet of the Dinosaurs *Negative Revenge *Split Personality *The Power of Heroes (used by Zac) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse A simulation of him appears in The Trouble With Doubles.He makes his first reappearance in Fusing Some Enemy Butt to fight the mutant frog.He is used by BTUP Ben in Ben 10: Heroes United.He is used by present Ben in Ben Times Five.He is used by Ben in Unexpected. Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix : The Rise The Ultimate Fight (goes ultimate) The Master (2x, used by Ben one time) The Power of Heroes (used by Zac) ben 10 alien alliance magic world Will 10 X : Humongousaur is used in Will 10 X but it's only his X form. Tommy 12 : Humongousaur appears when Dr. Thesame fired a laser at Bittoke. Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed *Nightmares Part 1 *On the run Ben 10: Peace in dimensions : *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 *IT'S YOUR FAULT ALBEDO! *Knight of the living rightmare *Khyber's preview *10.10.11 *Enter the Dagons Part 1 *Enter the Dagons Part 2 'Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil' Season 1 *Debut of Khyber's Pet: Part 2 (First re-appearance) Season 2 *Prey Apperances 'Ben 10: Super Alien Force ' *Not Done Yet (first re-apperance) * It's a Wonderful Birthday (accidental transformation, selected alien was Nanomech) 'Ben 10: Supreme Force ' * Return of the 10: Part 2 (first re-apperance) John Smith 10 Humungousaur is first used by Rob Lucci to battle John. He was also used offscreen before the events of Be-Knighted (John Smith 10). Appearances: *Ultimate Evolution (used by Lucci) (goes Ultimate) Gallery : 200px-Ben10AF 1280x1024 humongo.jpg HumVilgax.png|Humungousaur in Vilgax Attacks Humungosaur.gif Toonixhumungousaur.jpeg|Toonix Humungousaur Humongausor K10.png|Humungousaur in Kurt 10 HumongousaurHeroesUnited3.png|Humungasour in Ken 10: Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) humungousaur.png|Noah 10 Chris 12 Humungousaur.png|Chris as Humungousaur 180x180 profile ben10af humungousaur 01.jpg hu.png|Humungousaur in Max 13 Humongosaurb10uh.png|B10UH Bryce as Humungosaur Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Characters Category:Strength aliens Category:Ben 10: Full Power Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Orange Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10: Super Alien Force